Opposites Attract
by GreaserGirl02
Summary: Sodapop Curtis was a loveable straight A student. Steve Randle was the complete opposite. Steve was loud, rude and, oh, a total hood. They get stuck working on a project together and none of them knew how they were gonna survive...
1. Chapter 1

Steve Randle walked into class, late again. The teacher blows him off, knowing it would be useless trying to ask for a pass. Because there's never one. And why send him to the principles office when that's what he wants?

The teacher continues teaching as Steve sits down, mindless placing his feet on his desk. He does it everyday. He never gets into serious trouble. It's like he's invincible.

Sodapop would beg to differ. Steve is gonna get into serious trouble one day and Sodapop can't wait for that to happen.

"Disgusting little thing, isn't he?" Sodapop's girlfriend Sandy snares.

"Definitely." Sodapop mumbles, putting his head down. He's had a freaking stomach ache all day plus he threw up this morning.

The teacher continues to speak, blabbing about some stupid partner project. Sodapop wasn't worried. He's just gonna bribe the most nerdy kid in class to be his partner. They'll do it all.

"I'll assign partners." The teacher says, making Sodapop's head shoot up. What!?

"Seriously?" Sodapop asks, before he knew what he was saying.

"Do you have a problem with that, ?" The teacher asks, making Sodapop's eyes widen. Steve and his group snicker and Sodapop shoots them the deadliest glare Steve has ever seen. If looks could kill...

"No, ." Sodapop says. God, already hated him as it is. She had this thing for despising popular people. Sandy said it's because she was a nerd in school.

"Good, well, since you decided to be so nice and nominate yourself," says, amused, "You're partner is gonna be Steve." This time Steve wasn't snickering.

"What?" Sodapop and Steve say in unison.

"You heard me. " says before continuing on, naming partners. Neither Sodapop or Steve were listening. They were both wondering what the hell they were gonna do.

Sodapop was pissed. He knew didn't like him but he didn't think she hated him that much. She paired him with Steve Randle for Christ's sake. Steve Randle as in the boy who dumped a slushy on him in Middle school. Steve Randle as in the boy that broke Soda's nose just last year. They can not stand each other. And knew that too.

Steve, on the other hand, wasn't only pissed but confused. Sodapop Curtis? Outta the 25 students in this class, paired him with Sodapop? What did he do to get this punishment? As far as Steve is aware, loves him.

After was finished assigning partners, Sandy getting Cherry, Of course, lucky Bitch, She starts teaching. Sodapop wasn't listening though. He kept looking back at Steve. He can not be partnered with that hood. God, did he ever hear of a shower? All that grease in your hair can't be good. God, Steve was probably bitching about him also...

Steve wasn't listening to the teacher or thinking about Sodapop though. The last thing he wants is to think about is that little troll more than he had to. God, why can't this class just end...

**Alright, so tell me how you like this. This is actually my first ever Sodapop and Steve story. So reviews are great ? ****ﾟﾑﾏ**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the bell hits, Steve was the first one outta his seat, Sodapop chasing after him. They have to talk sometime. Sodapop definitely wasn't doing this project on his own.

"Steve! Steve!" Sodapop yells, running after him. Steve quickly turns down the hallway, heading to the smoke area. It wasn't actually a smoke area. All of Steve's friends hid there to smoke, clearly, hence the name. Bad part for Sodapop is that you have to go through all these twists and turns to get there. And it was dark. Sodapop could barely see Steve.

"Steve!" Sodapop shouts one last time, this one more whiney than the others.

"What?" Steve shouts, annoyed. God, why can't this kid leave him alone?

"Talk to me!" Sodapop whines, stomping his feet. Steve laughs at how pathetic he was acting. It reminded Steve of a two year old throwing a tantrum.

"Why?" Steve says, amused. Sodapop huffs, annoyed. Steve knew why they had to talk. He needed to do some of this project. He'd probably just find a way to get outta it.

Sodapop squint, trying to see Steve in the dark. Man, his friends are probably wondering why he ain't with him. What if they come to find Steve and see Sodapop talking to him. His reputation would be ruined.

"What's wrong, Pretty Boy? Going blind?" Steve asks, barely noticing Sodapop was even squinting.

"No, jackass, it's dark in here. And don't call me that." Sodapop says, adding the last part quickly.

"Oh, sorry, sporto." Steve says, chuckling. Sodapop huffs, coming towards Steve. Steve knew what was coming and flipped him, Sodapop landing flat on his back. Steve quickly sits on him, pinning his hands above his head.

"Get off me." Sodapop says, trying to free his wrists from Steve's grip. Steve smirks at how pathetic he looked. And he was a jock?

"Awe, come on, isn't this what you and your wrestling buddies do? You're probably used to being pinned down by a guy." Steve says, getting way to close to Sodapop's face for his comfort. Sodapop knew that statement had nothing to do with wrestling. Steve's been making fun of Sodapop being gay since as long as he could remember. Even though Sodapop was pretty straight. Steve couldn't seem to get that through his stupid head though.

"Im not gay." Sodapop says, turning his head to the side as Steve leaned his face closer to Sodapop's.

"Whatever." Steve says, whispering into Sodapop's ear. Sodapop gasps, a shiver running up his spine.

Steve slowly leans in closer, Sodapop closing his eyes, quickly. God, he's such a pussy.

Sodapop waits for something bad to happen but instead something wet presses against his cheek. Was Steve seriously kissing his cheek?

Sodapop didn't dare open his eyes, not until he felt Steve get off of him. When he does open his eyes, he sees the back side of Steve as he walks out the door. God, what the hell just happened? All he wanted to do was get Steve's help on the stupid project but nope, Steve had to go all gay on him. God, worst day ever...


End file.
